Why Me?
by ziggy1401
Summary: Gabby has everything besides a boyfriend. and oh yeah i forgot to tell you, she has the worst luck posible. but she always seems to save her self before she seriously hurts herself or gets killed. Troyella


**Here is a one-shot I wrote please read and review. =D**

* * *

**Why Me?**

Gabriella Montez. She was rich, talented, and most of all was beautiful. She had a great best friend. A great big house. A great career in nursing and dancing. But one of the only things she was missing was a boyfriend. Oh yeah, and did I mention that she had the worst luck possible. She was always getting into bad situations but some how her luck world turn before she was seriously hurt or dead. But one night her bad but good luck changed her life.

On the night it happened, Gabriella, hurries across the hospital parking lot, unlocked her car door, and got in. She started the car. Waved to her co-workers, honked to the security guard, and drove the half block to the freeway entrance. The late hour meant light traffic, and though she was a good driver, she was always relieved whenever she had negotiated an entrance ramp. That done, she settled back, driving easly.

Then in the dim dashboard light she saw the gas gauge indicating empty and remembered with annoyance that she hadn't had the time to stop for gas because of going shopping with her best friend, Sharpay Evens.

Working a late shift at the hospital was not a usual situation, but It meant more money and allowed her to attend dance classes during the days.

As she drove, she found herself gripping the steering wheel and made a conscious effort to relax and think pleasant thoughts. Each night during the drive home, she relived the safety lectures given to the nurses- make sure someone on the ward knows where you are

at all times; leave the grounds in groups; avoid isolated places in the hospital; and if cornered, scream.

Again she deliberately relaxed her grip on the wheel and took a deep breath.

Funny, she thought, she didn't know why, but she was even more uptight than usual. She was tired and looked forward to a long soak in the tub and her new fashion magazines, which had lain unread the last three days.

The gas gauge again caught her attention. She could probably make it home on what was still left in the tank, but she would have to fill up before class in the morning. If she stopped tonight at the station that Troy Bolton, who was hot and mysterious, ran on Imperial Highway, she'd have a few extra minutes in the morning and wouldn't have to rush.

She approached Imperial Highway, flicked on the right blinker, headed down the off-ramp, waited at the stoplight, and then made a left turn. She pulled into the station at a pump and rolled down the window as Troy walked to the car.

Since he always spoke pleasantly on the nights she stopped for has she had automatically discounted the few disturbing rumors that accompanied his hot and mysterious appearance in the area.

'Hi, Gabriella. Fill 'er up?' he asked with a smile.

'Hi, Troy. Yes, fill it up, please.'

As she handed him the gas tank key, he asked, 'any more ping-pong playingunder the hood?'

'No, no more noises. It stopped when you did whatever you did with it'

Troy filled the tank, cleaned the windows and mirrors, and gave her the change from a twenty. When he finished he said offhandedly, 'by the way, my birthday was Sunday. Why don't you step inside the office and see what my sister gave me? You wont believe your eyes!'

'Oh, Troy, im in a really big hurry tonight. I just can't stop tonight. But I will next time. I promise. And happy birthday!'

'Aw, come on. It won't be new any more by then. Besides, this is something extra-special. Come on. It will only take a second. And thanks'

As she and Troy talked back and forth, she realized she was wasting more time than if she went in and saw the silly gift.

Looking more agreeable than she felt, she said, 'okay, you win, Troy. Remember, this better be good!'

'It is. You'll see. Oh, before you get out, angle the car over this way- just in case anyone wants to pull in.' watching his gestures, she parked the car and followed him to the station office.

Once inside, Troy locked the door and quickly took a gun out of the drawer. Thtough the roar of her heartbeat in her ears she heard him say that there was no birthday and no present. Her fingers tingled. Nausea pitched and rolled through her body like seasickness. Each time the nausea crested, her legs felt like loosened moorings.

Her nose and toes were cold and she knew clinically, almost like an observer, that she was experiencing the symptoms of shock. She was unable to make a self-protective move, or even to scream. She tried to prepare to die yet one more time, but didn't know how. Crazily, in the midst of her silent hysteria, the absurdity of it struck her silent hysteria, the absurdity of it struck her, and she had a demented desire to laugh. Troy's lips were moving but she still couldn't hear above the roar in her ears.

Finally she heard sounds coming from his mouth. The sounds became words as her head cleared, and the words began to make sense.

'… Sorry I had to scare you by telling you that. But don't feel bad, I was scared myself when I say that dude on the floor I the back of your car. I had you angle the car that way so that I can see both doors from here. And if he tries to get out, he belongs to me. I'll call the cops now. It's okay. Good thing you stopped for gas tonight'

In a few minutes she was aware of the sirens, the flashing lights of the squad cars, and the bellow of the bullhorn.

* * *

**I know it short but I did my best. Hope you liked it. And I was thinking of continuing it so tell me what you think please.**

**Review**

**De De ;-)**


End file.
